Babysitting the Maniac
by super-sugarzoom
Summary: Bakura gets lumbered with babysitting, and he has a hangover! Who is he babysitting? The crazy Marik Ishtar of course! How many othe maniacs do you know? r&r plz T for language
1. Porcelain express

Ok so here's another fic by me. I thought of this one while I was reading Jhazira's profile. There are quotes on her profile that made me laugh, especially ones from other peoples fics, so in thanks I dedicate this fic to; Jhazira, LeoOsaka, Rogue fox, and

Thank you very much

I also want to give a mention to Fliceru01, for encouraging me to do this fic, cheers dudette!

I don't own anything apart from the character Maith.

Oh and Ryou and Bakura are lovers in this fic, just thought I ought t warn those of you who hate that stuff!

Well on with the fic…

Babysitting the Maniac

Chapter 1-Porcelain express

"Projectile vomiting, yes or no?"

"What, you mean I have a choice?"

"Just shut up, and get your head over the toilet!" Maith grabbed a fistful of the Yami's white hair and pushed his head forwards, just in time too, as he emptied the contents of his stomach into the pristine white bowl of the toilet. Maith backed out of the bathroom in disgust, as it appeared Bakura had quite a lot in his stomach.

"I'm all puked out." Bakura said five minute later, as he stumbled out of the bathroom, looking paler than his normal, albino self.

"I'm not surprised." Maith turned and leant on the back of the sofa as he came in. "How much did you drink?"

"I decided to stop after my fifteenth glass."

"And what were you drinking?"

"Black Russians." (1)

"You're stupid, you know that?" she turned back round to watch T.V.

"Shut up, spawn of Satan." Bakura stumbled over to the sofa, where Maith was sitting, and threw himself down on it, taking up more than half of the two-seater. "How long are you staying here anyway, how long is it before you go back to hell?"

"I'm staying here for as long as I need to, until I can find somewhere else." Maith didn't take her eyes off the T.V. screen, and she played with a lock of her waist-length purple hair. "Why, are you desperate to get rid of me?"

"I didn't say that." Bakura looked at her and smiled. He got on well with Ryou's stepsister. She didn't seem to judge, well if she did she kept it damn well quiet. She was staying with them because she had runaway from home. She could no longer stand the way her mother had changed, after meeting and marrying Ryou's father. Maith didn't like Mr. Bakura either, she thought he was false. She had run to Ryou, as she knew for a fact, his father hated him too. She was planning to stay with Ryou until she could find somewhere permanent to live; only she didn't count on meeting Bakura. At first she was scared of his cruel nature (when she first met him, he was attempting to drown a goldfish in the toilet. Only god knows where he got the goldfish from!), but over time (actually over the space of three days), she had become good friends with the spirit (only because she told him that feeding dry rice to birds makes them explode).

They were now both seated on the sofa, watching T.V. playing the advert game, waiting for Ryou to come home from his late shift at the local cinema. (the advert game is when you have to guess what the advert is before anything comes up telling you what it is. Take a car advert for example; you'd have to guess the name and make of the car before anything came up telling you. It's difficult to explain.) Bakura was currently winning 3-2.

Ryou opened the door at half past midnight. He moved as silently as he could down the hallway of the apartment, towards the living room. The T.V. was still on, but Maith and Bakura were asleep on the sofa.

"Awwww, bless them." He whispered to himself as he tiptoed round the sofa to turn the T.V. off. He then tiptoed to his room and got ready for bed, glad Bakura finally had a friend that he approved of, even if it was his stepsister.

Black Russians are very strong alcoholic drinks for the ones that don't know.)

Well, peoples what did you think? It will get better I promise, that was more the introductory chapter, and now I come to think about, the next one will be too, but it will explain all we need to know about Twain and the maniac. They will get longer too.

Review please!


	2. The IT

Here's the second chapter, hope you like it. It's sort of another introductory chapter and I'm afraid it's not much longer than the last one, but they will get longer, and better, I promise. Cheers for the reviews, cookies for all!

I own nothing except the character Maith.

Babysitting the Maniac

Chapter 2-The 'It'

Ryou was awake early, despite the late night he had had the night before. He sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes, then, turning his head; he looked at the clock on the bedside table. It showed 7:47Am.

"Too early." he groaned, slumping back down and pulling the covers over his head. He was starting to drop back off to sleep when the phone rang. Ryou groaned again and curled up under the covers. Bakura will never get it, he thought as he dragged himself out of bed.

"I love marshmallows." Bakura mumbled in his sleep as Ryou passed the sofa on his way to the phone, which sat on the table next to the bathroom door.

"Hello?" Ryou answered, groggily.

"Hello, Ryou? It's Malik. Can I talk to Bakura please?" he sounded energetic.

"Sure, one second." Ryou placed the phone on the table next to its cradle, and walked up to the back of the sofa where Maith lay curled in a ball and Bakura lay spread-eagled.

"Bakura, Bakura get up you lazy ass!" he poked his Yami in the shoulder.

"Just five more minutes." He tried to roll over but fell off the sofa all together and landed hard on the floor with a yelp.

"What is it?" asked a sleepy Maith as she sat up. She started to laugh as she caught sight of Bakura on the floor.

"You have a phone call, it's Malik." Ryou said over Maith's now hysterical laughter, helping his doppelganger up.

"Malik, what does he want?"

"How the hell should I know?" Ryou snapped. Surprised at his Hikari's attitude he walked over to the phone and glared at it.

"It won't bite, you know." Maith had calmed down enough to speak.

Bakura switched his glare to her, and picked up the phone. "What do you want?"

"Good morning to you too Bakura, are you still okay for today?"

"Today? Oh shit yeah, I forgot!" Maith had got up and was walking towards the bathroom next to where Bakura was standing, biting his lip sheepishly. As she passed him, she flicked the speaker-phone button, without Bakura noticing. She could be stealthy too!

Malik's voice, now loud enough for all to hear (Bakura was too tired to even notice), sounded annoyed. "Can you still do it, or not?"

"Yeah, yeah course I can."

Maith listened at the bathroom door, wondering what 'it' was.

"Thanks. I might be a bit later than planned though, I have to help Ishizu out at the museum _and_ go to the airport and pick up one of her friends, we don't know what time she'll be getting here though, because her plane was cancelled like ten times."

Bakura rolled his eyes, "Okay, don't worry I can handle it"

"Just remember-NO MARIK! BAD MARIK! PUT THAT DOWN!" There came a loud crash from the other end of the line and Bakura could hear Malik's Yami Marik cackling insanely. "For the love of Ra! Ishizu is gonna kill me! That's the fifth time _it's_ broken that vase! Do not feed _it_ sugar Bakura, if you do then may Ra rage his fury down on you!"

"Okay, okay, I got it, no sugar!" Bakura was trying his hardest not to laugh, he loved it when Malik was annoyed.

"I'll bring _it_ over in an hour, thanks again."

"Why do you keep calling him _it_, he's a person you know?"

"No it's not, it's a _thing._"

"Okay whatever," Bakura gave up, "see you in a bit."

There was a click, and Bakura put the phone down in it's cradle.

"What were you talking about?"

Bakura flinched as Maith suddenly opened the bathroom door and jumped out facing him.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He smirked, knowing she really would like to know.

"I put you on speaker-phone." She folded her arms and Bakura's smirk faltered.

"I really wish you would stop doing that!"

"So who's the _it_?"

"I'm not going to tell you." The Yami pushed past her and locked himself in the bathroom.

"Stupid Yami, tell me!" In reply came the running of shower water. Maith sighed; she'd have to tackle him when he came out.

Ten minutes later, Bakura emerged from the bathroom, steam billowing out of the open doorway, and his normally jagged locks hung limp about his shoulders. He walked into the kitchen wearing nothing but a light grey towel around his waist (he he, don't panic, inside joke with me and Fliceru01). He poured himself a glass of apple juice, he then headed towards the bedroom he shared with Ryou, but before he could get there, Maith jumped out of nowhere. Bakura dropped the glass and grabbed the towel, as though frightened she might rip it off.

"Are you gonna tell me?"

"Don't do that!", Bakura looked at the wet carpet, "look what you made me do, you can clean that up now."

"Only if you tell me who the _ it_ is!"

"You're not aloud to use blackmail, only I'm aloud to use blackmail."

"Oh Yeah, and what are the rest of us poor, useless shits supposed to use?" she smiled innocently.

Bakura thought for a moment, then shrugged "Toilet brushes, for your verbal diarrhoea." He went to push past her again but she put a hand to his chest to stop him.

"Tell me."

"Not until you clean up the apple juice." He said simply. Maith growled, still not removing her hand, and then she suddenly smiled sickly sweet.

"Tell me, and I'll give you whatever you want." She trailed her hand down his chest seductively.

Bakura took her hand in his and brought it up to his lips, laying a soft kiss on the back of it.

"Nice try but I'm gay." Maith's sickly smile faltered, she had forgotten about that, she was going to have to result to desperate measures.

"I'll tell Ryou you're being mean to me." Bakura's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't dare."

"RYOU, BAKURA'S BEING MEAN TO ME!"

Ryou poked his head out of the bedroom a few metres away, "Bakura, leave her alone, and for goodness sake will you put some clothes on! Get in here!"

Bakura scowled and whispered, "Tattle tale" to Math as he passed her. She just smiled smugly.

"You may have won this time but you still don't know who _it_ is." Maith's smile was gone in a second.

"Don't tease her Bakura." came Ryou's voice from inside the room. Bakura scowled again.

"But where's the fun in that?" he stuck his tongue out childishly at Maith before disappearing into the room and shutting the door.

Maith growled again and headed to her own room, next to Bakura's and Ryou's, as she passed their door she kicked it, her growl turning to a yelp as pain began throbbing through her foot. She heard Bakura chuckle evilly from inside the room and screamed in mixed pain and frustration.

"I love winding her up", Bakura said to Ryou, picking out a top to wear, "it's just so easy."

Well what did you think of this one? Okay, I kinda lied, it's quite a bit longer than the last one but will you all forget I lied if I give you cookies? Please review


	3. The ITs arrival

Right another fic for you all to read, no pressure or anything. Thank you soooooo much for the reviews, they uplifted my mood very much, I was in a bad mood for a long time but reading your reviews made me happy

* * *

Babysitting the Maniac

Chapter 3- The 'It's' arrival

Forty-five minutes, after the mini war between Bakura and Maith, the door bell rang. Bakura's footsteps could barely be heard as he padded down the hallway to the front door. He looked through the peephole and sighed, "Here we go," he put on a fake smile, despite the hangover he had, and opened the door, "Hi guys."

"AAAARRGH! HE'S SMILING! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! HE'S PLANNING WORLD DOMINATION!" Marik took off down the corridor outside the apartment, heading towards the elevator. He was just about to press the down button but before he could touch it, there was a _ping _and the elevator doors opened.

"AAAARRGH! IT'S THE BLOB!" Marik sprinted back up the corridor and hid behind Malik, who had turned bright red. The huge woman stepped off the elevator and made her way to her apartment, glaring at Marik. Bakura's face paled, passing his usual milky skin tone. After the gargantuan woman disappeared into her apartment, Malik spoke,

"Thanks again for doing –"

"That was Mrs. Yumasumi; she's the one renting us the apartment! If she kicks us out now we're coming to live with you!" Malik gulped watching Bakura stomp back inside and drop himself on the sofa scowling, but he took the open door as an invitation in so he dragged Marik in by his ear and shut the door. Maith was in the kitchen when she heard Marik pretending to be an aeroplane, running down the hallway into the living room and zooming round Bakura on the sofa, his arms out-stretched on either side of him.

"Oh so that's the 'it'." She leant against the doorframe, watching the Ishtar airliner make its way past her.

"Oh, hey, I'm Malik." He had spotted her when he entered the living room, and he held his hand out for her to shake.

"Hey, I'm Maith, Ryou's stepsister." She took his hand and noted how warm it was.

"I'm really sorry for having to dump my yami on you but, I really cant take him to the museum with me, not after what he did last time."

"Why, what did he do?" Bakura had gotten up and joined them, bored of watching Marik run around in circles.

"Well first he booby-trapped the entrance, so that when somebody opened the door they would get crushed under a giant vase, then he got in a fight with the floor buffer."

"Really, who won?" Bakura asked smiling as Maith laughed.

"The floor buffer, it was a nightmare trying to get the wax out of his hair." Malik shook his head, clearly ashamed, as Bakura laughed and Maith just blinked. "Marik, I'm going now!" Malik called to the yami, who was currently lying on the floor counting the ceiling tiles.

"NO!" he got up and clung to Maliks leg, "DON'T LEAVE ME HERE WITH THE FREAKS!"

"Look who's talking Marik" Bakura growled.

"Who?" Marik let go of Malik's leg and began to look around, "Who's talking?"

"Quick go, before he notices." Maith whispered to Malik and pushed him towards the door.

"I'll see you around five to pick him up." He said before Maith shut the door. She walked back into the living room to see Marik sitting on the floor eating a cookie.

"Bakura, I thought Malik said no sugar."

"And since when do I do as I'm told?" It's just one, what harm can it do?"

"I don't know, he's your friend's psycho pet."

"I gotta go pee!" Marik piped up.

"Well you know where the bathroom is." Bakura said, twisting the lid back onto the cookie jar. Marik skipped to the bathroom and Bakura hid the cookie jar in a cupboard, "Just in case." He said as Maith quirked an eyebrow. Marik came skipping back into the living room. "Did you wash your hands?" Bakura teased.

"Yep!" Marik lunged forward and ran a wet hand down the side of Bakura's face, making him cry out in disgust. Maith giggled, which caught Marik's attention and he started towards her with his wet hands out-stretched in front of him.

"LOOK, SOMETHING SHINEY!" she shouted.

"WHERE?"

"IT WENT INTO THAT ROOM!" Marik dived into the room Maith had pointed at, and she shut the door behind him, holding the door handle so he couldn't get out.

"MAITH! RYOU'S IN THAT ROOM!" Bakura pushed her aside as they heard Ryou cry out. Bakura opened the door to see Ryou sitting on the floor with Marik sitting on top of him, hugging the life out of the white-haired teen.

"Marik loves Ryou!" He said hugging Ryou tighter. Ryou whimpered.

"Marik, let go of him!" Bakura demanded, seeing Ryou's face turn slightly purple.

"NO! MY RYOU!" Marik dragged Ryou up and hugged him tighter still.

"LOOK, SOMETHING SHINEY!" Maith shouted again.

"WHERE?" Marik abandoned Ryou, who was stood spluttering and gasping for air, and bounced up to Maith.

"IT WENT UNDER THE SOFA!" Marik dived for the sofa.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." Bakura said hugging Ryou _gently_.

Maith went into the living room and said "What do you want to do today Marik?" Marik stopped looking for the shiny thing and thought for a moment, cocking his head to one side.

"I wanna feed the ducks!" he shouted after a minute.

"Oh okay," Maith was taken aback, "Lets go buy some bread and feed the ducks."

"YAY!" Marik then began darting round the room shouting quack at the top of his voice.

* * *

Okay I'm done now, what did you think? sorry I don't have much time, I'm going out in a few minutes and I haven't actually done my hair, so I gotta hurry. Bye bye. Please review 


	4. Emergency!

Hey guys, another update, sorry I take so long to update but I'm really lazy, plus I don't get equal computer rights! The computer's in my sisters room and when she's home, I can't go on the computer! I think its mean but I _might_ be getting a laptop for Christmas so no more late updates _hopefully_! Cheers for all the reviews people, I love my reviewers!

* * *

Babysitting the Maniac

Chapter 4-Emergency

Maith sat down on the park bench, clutching at the stitch in her side

"Why does he have so much energy?" she asked the world in general.

"Marik! Get back here! Stop chasing that kid!" Bakura took off at full pelt and grabbed Mariks purple cloak(y thingy). The spikey blonde yelped and fell to floor, letting the little girl he was chasing get away from him screaming.

"What did you do that for?" Marik shouted. Bakura just growled.

"Marik, let's go to pond and feed the ducks, okay?" Ryou asked him, standing behind Bakura slightly in case the demented yami decided to pounce on him again. Marik got up and dusted himself off. "Right then, let's go." The troop started off for the pond, Maith joining them still clutching her side.

There weren't many people around the pond, just an old couple who were also feeding the ducks, Ryou counted this as a blessing, less people for Marik to annoy. They started throwing bread into the water, some of the ducks coming to them instead of the other couple, Marik didn't seem to think it was enough though. While Bakura and Maith were laughing at some ducks squabbling over a piece of bread, Marik snatched the bag of bread from Ryou and tipped it all out into the pond.

"Marik! You're so stu-"

"Bakura! Mind you're manners. Marik, that wasn't very nice. I'd appreciate it if you didn't do it again." Ryou looked at Marik sternly. The said yami just stuck his tongue out. Ryou sighed and turned back to Bakura and Maith, "What shall we do now?"

"Well, we're out of bread so I suppose we go home?" Maith suggested. Ryou was about to answer when a scream punctured the air. The group turned to see large ripples on the pond surface and Marik standing on the bank with his hands over his mouth.

"MARIK! WHAT DID YOU DO!" Bakura ran around to where Marik was standing just as the old couples head's resurfaced from the pond.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Maith really didn't need to ask, but waded out into the pond to help the couple out.

"Marik, are you that spaktarded?" Bakura was shouting gripping the top of Mariks arm.

"Kura, you're hurting me!"

"Good!" Bakura began to drag the blonde towards the exit of the park.

"Bakura, where are you going?" Ryou called after them.

"The museum, I'm not looking after this little shit anymore!"

"Kura, let me go!" Marik struggled frantically to get free of the iron grip Bakura had on his arm, "You're really hurting me!" Tears began to course down Marik's cheeks, but Bakura didn't notice, he was too busy fuming at Marik's behaviour. He only noticed when he heard the blonde sniff and whimper.

"Are you crying?"

"NO!" the blonde said looking away from Bakura, so as not to show his wet cheeks.

"You so are!" Bakura turned Marik to face him and took hold of his chin, so his face couldn't move away. "Why are you crying?"

Marik sniffed a few times before answering, "You were hurting me and you called me a little shit, you don't like me."

"Oh help," Bakura muttered, emotion wasn't a good subject for him, "I don't not like you, I like you but you can be very annoying." Marik began to sniff again, "Look, if you behave, then I'll buy you ice cream." Marik smiled and wrenched his arm out of Bakura's grip. Bakura was about to curse him again for his trickery, but was pleasantly surprised when the yami held his hand and tried to drag him back to the park. Bakura pulled his hand out of Mariks hold, but followed him a few yards behind. Why me, he thought, why is Ra trying to punish me, it's not like I'm a bad person, people just don't see my way of thinking.

"BAKURA! MARIK!" Bakura looked up at the sound of his name, but what he saw made his heart stop and what he heard made him feel sick.

Marik was halfway across the road when he looked left; the oncoming car going to fast to stop in time, and Marik hit the bonnet of the car with a deafening thud and landed on the ground a few meters away from the car with a nasty crunching sound. The car had skidded to a halt, and the driver, a young woman with long brown hair, had jumped out to see if Marik was okay.

"Shit!" Bakura ran over to the unconscious Marik and turned him over to see his face and held the yami's head in his left hand, supporting his back with his arm while brushing bloody bangs out of the yami's face with his right hand. "Marik! Marik, please be okay, come on wake up, be okay!" Marik's eyes were closed and he was unmoving.

"Oh my god, is he okay? I didn't see him; I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Oh my god, I'm so sorry. What shall I do?" the young woman was gibbering the same things over again while Ryou and Maith came up behind her.

"I tried to warn you!" Ryou said, tears making tracks down his face.

"I know. I heard you." Bakura couldn't say much more than that, his heart was beating painfully fast and bruising the inside of his ribcage, making speech difficult. He looked back down at Marik and gasped. A small trickle of dark blood had leaked out of the yami's half open mouth.

"Shit! Look at his ear!" Maith whispered. Bakura turned the yami's head slightly and saw another trickle of dark blood coming out of his ear. "Doesn't that mean internal bleeding?"

"Shut up!" she was making it worse, "Come on Marik, come on, you're a yami, you shouldn't die this easily, come on!" Bakura's voice was hoarse from trying not to panic, and his hand was wet with Mariks blood, "I don't understand, he's still breathing! Why isn't he okay?" H was right, Marik was breathing, but it was laboured and shallow and the blood from Mariks mouth was now a vein of fast flowing deep red liquid. Bakura looked up at Ryou, "He's not going to make it is he?"

Ryou closed his eyes and shook his head as tears raced down his cheeks.

* * *

Short, but shocking! Please Review! 


	5. The emergency room

Hey im updating again finally, well I can't be bothered to really say anything here so here's the update, oh and I'm sorry for leaving it on a quite destructive note last time, but I guess it's okay, so anyway…

Babysitting the Maniac

Chapter 5- in the emergency room

"Try not to be too hard on yourself; it was an accident, nobody meant for it to happen." Ryou tried to console Bakura again.

"But I was the one looking after him; Malik is going to kill me!" Bakura was pacing the hospital's family waiting room and had been for the last twenty minutes. The woman in the car who had hit Marik phoned for an ambulance, it had arrived quickly and rushed the injured yami off to the nearest hospital.

"Ryou's right, Malik will understand it's not like you pushed him into the road or anything." Maith said, trying to be helpful.

"How long did he say it would be before he got here?" Bakura asked Ryou.

"About 15 minutes" Ryou answered looking at the reception through the window. Ryou knew Bakura was panicking about facing Malik, although he was sure Malik wouldn't be mad at Bakura. A few minutes later Malik, Odion and Ishizu ran into the hospital reception. Ryou ran out to meet them with Maith, Bakura lagged behind slightly.

"Where is he?" Ishizu asked straight away, and she and Odion followed Maith when she offered to take her to Marik.

"I think I'm going to get a coffee, does anyone else want one?" Ryou asked, when the others declined he walked towards a vending machine.

"Malik, I'm really sorry." Bakura said looking at the floor. When Malik didn't answer he looked up to see the blonde looking off into space. "Erm, Malik?" Malik looked at him detachedly.

"If anything happens to my yami I'll never forgive you." Malik then headed off in the direction that his sister went. Bakura stood looking at his best friends retreating back.

"You okay?" Ryou asked standing next to his yami holding a steaming cup of coffee.

"You were wrong, Malik hates me." Bakura began to stare at the ground again and wrapped his arms around himself, as though to guard himself from those around him.

"It's probably just shock, when he's adjusted he'll understand."

"How can you be so calm?" Bakura's voice began to rise, "Why is it that you're absolutely fine about this?"

"Bakura, keep you're voice down." Ryou said avoiding the stares they were attracting, "maybe we should go back into the waiting room." Ryou headed towards the door that lead into the quiet waiting room and looked around to make sure Bakura was following, he was. "Look, just sit down and wait, when they find out that Marik will be okay, they'll come in here and everything will be fine. It's natural to feel guilty, even though it wasn't your fault." Bakura looked up at his hikari and nodded to show he understood. Ryou sat next to him and rubbed soothing circles on his back. A few minutes later, the Ishtar family and Maith came in and sat down. "How is he?"

"The nurse said he would be fine, there was a little internal bleeding but they stopped it, there won't be any lasting side effects." Ishizu answered. She looked at Bakura then back at Ryou. "We don't blame you Bakura, it wasn't your fault, isn't that right?" she looked behind her to Odion and Malik. Odion nodded his agreement with his sister, and Malik slowly followed suit.

"Really, you don't?" Bakura had hid his face in his hands when Ishizu explained how Marik was and his voice was muffled and croaky.

"No, of course we don't."

"And Malik doesn't hate me?" Everyone looked at Malik and his cheeks turned a slight pinky shade. He got up and crossed the room then knelt down in front of Bakura who still hadn't looked up.

"No I don't, I didn't mean what I said about not forgiving you, I would have been mad and upset if my yami had died, but he's not going to, it's okay, so there's nothing to forgive, it was an accident, I was just worried about Marik is all. I'm sorry Bakura." Bakura looked up and smiled weakly, his eyes were a little wet and there were the beginnings of tear tracks down is face.

"See I told you everything would be fine." Ryou said still rubbing his yami's back.

"You wanna go see Marik?" Malik asked. Bakura nodded reluctantly. They reached the ward Marik was in and heard his chirpy voice before they even entered the room.

"I got a lollypop from the guy who checked my ear!" the spikey blonde was telling a smiling nurse as she was taking his blood pressure.

"Oh hey, you're awake!" Malik ran forward and hugged his yami who was sucking on a purple lollypop.

"Yeah! The lady said I could go home in a few days!" Marik said.

"Oh that's fantastic!" Ishizu said happily.

"Oh Bakuuuuraaaaa!" Marik said in a singsong voice.

"What do you want?" Bakura said stepping forward, ready to do anything to make up for being a bad babysitter.

"You are the best babysitter I've ever had! Today was so cool! I got to feed ducks, take old people swimming and get a cool shiney plaster! Look!" he lifted his elbow and showed them the plaster with a shiney holographic design on it, "I cut my arm so they gave me this, isn't it cool?" The group stared at Marik in disbelief.

"Marik, you do know that you have stitches in the back of your head don't you?"

"Yeah," the yami said, "but they don't have cool shiney things on! Thanks Kura!" he gave Bakura a thumbs up.

"You're welcome, I think." Bakura said confusedly.

"Great! Does that mean I can come to your house again?"

"Erm, no."

"What, why not?"

"There is no way I'm going through all of this again!"

"Please Kura" Marik pleaded.

"NO!"

"Please!"

"HELL NO!"

"BUT WHY?"

"I think we should leave them to it." Ryou said quietly and backed quietly out of the room followed by the others, still not escaping the whiney voice of Marik and the annoyed growl of Bakura.

"Well at least we know one thing," Malik said smiling when the arguing had faded, "we know we have Marik back."

THE END

I suck at endings, anyway…

CELEBRATIONS! I actually finished a story! I'm a little sad it's over but I'm glad too, I enjoyed writing it. I did have a sequel in mind but I don't think I'm gonna do it, unless you want me to! Lemme know peeps! Anyway I'm off to go and celebrate by eating a cookie. Bye bye


End file.
